


Lazy days

by Late_to_the_fandom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hammock, M/M, being in love, lazy summer days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_to_the_fandom/pseuds/Late_to_the_fandom
Summary: Lazy summer weekends, when the heat is just right, a slight breeze ruffling the vegetation and the quiet of living amongst the trees are the best.





	Lazy days

Lazy summer weekends, when the heat is just right, a slight breeze ruffling the vegetation and the quiet of living amongst the trees are the best.

 

They were sluggishly dozing off in the double hammock hanging under the canopy of the big elms, eyes closed and breaths even, bodies relaxed and limbs tangled. Stiles was snuggled up to Derek’s side, his nose almost pressed to his ribs and a hand tracing random patterns on his bare skin, fingertips grazing the dark hair trailing down and disappearing beneath the elastic band of his shorts, his movements always stopping just shy of following his happy trail under the piece of clothing. He knew he was teasing but he was just not in any hurry to get his mate naked and sated.

 

Derek carded a hand in Stiles hair, massaging his scalp and eliciting a satisfied, almost purring, sound. The fingers of his other hand were rubbing along the nubs of his spine, dipping in the hollows and curves of his lean frame. He lowered a foot to the ground and gave a slight push, setting them rocking slowly.  He loved these rare, quiet moments when Stiles condition was under control just enough to let them be almost  _lethargic._ He loved Stiles because of everything that he was, including the ADHD, but he savored them just being  _still_.    

   

He was finally,  _selfishly_ , content with where he now stood. After all that had gone down in their lives, this was the reward they had earned with every drop of blood shed, every tear spilled, every broken bone and all the grief they had suffered. He smiled softly and nuzzled the top of Stiles head.

The younger man squirmed a bit and laid his lips on his ribcage. “God, I love you so damn much” he whispered against his skin.   

“Love you too.” Derek’s hand skimmed along his lover’s back and slid under the waistband of his shorts. His warm hand closed around the muscle of his butt, squeezing as he dragged him onto his own body. Stiles shimmied up and kissed his lips, licking at the seam, requesting entry. He groaned deep in his chest, mouth slightly opening at the contact of his boyfriend’s tongue.

He tasted the lemonade he had drank earlier and warmth and  _his_.

 

He could feel the hardness of Stiles erection against his hipbone and his own dick twitched at the contact. His wolf was urging him to take care of his mate, a mantra of  _want, need, claim_  repeatedly echoing in the back of his mind.

He kissed him back hungrily, basking in the heat that was spreading in his groin, taking pleasure in the shiver that ran along Stiles’ spine.      

 

This was what it came down to and it was worth every damn thing.


End file.
